Origins of Man
by JoeDog
Summary: This is my second attempt at this. It is an unfinished project as was the last but will grow as I add more. It is a merger of Trek and BSG 2.0 with a unique twist. Please enjoy! Comments always welcomed.


"There are those who believe that life here began out there, far across the universe, with tribes of humans who may have been the forefathers of the Egyptians, or the Toltecs, or the Mayans. They may have been the architects of the great pyramids, or the lost civilizations of Lemuria or Atlantis. ~ Battlestar Galatica, 1978

Chapter 1

"Sam, it does not have to end this way. We can go back home to Caprica and be together forever. Turn the ship and lets go home" Sam Anders looked to his right and standing there was Kara Thrace shining her big smile. Sam whispers to her "You know we cannot go back, The old girl can never jump again." Kara grabs his hand and squeezes. "I know, but we have all the time we want to do the normal way......"

As the Galactica crossed the orbit of the inner planet it turned away from the looming star, followed by the smaller ships and headed in the direction of Caprica.

Just outside of CIC a bright flash. Standing in the hallway wearing an admirals uniform was Q. He mumbles. "What have they done?" In another flash he was gone.

150,291 years later.....

News reports say several pieces of an ancient interstellar starship found in the northern hemisphere in an unexplored region on the back side of the Earths moon. It appears as if the ship broke apart as it passed the moon but not crashed into it. Preliminary testing shows that the debris are of an unknown origin, material, and more than 150,000 years old.

100 years after that.....

There was a time when mankind thought they were alone in the universe. As time progressed and they stepped off the world they had known as home for thousands of years, they learned that they are not alone but in a universe full of life. As they explored the heavens they made wondrous allies and unfortunately, bitter enemies. Some that just wanted to fight to fight, some that just wanted to them to stay on their side of the galaxy and they would stay on theirs, and the there was one that only wanted them for assimilation. To take what all of mankind has become, add it to their exsistance and with no regard, end mankinds exisistance. When that happens, the assimilated humans will no longer be human, they will loose their individual personalities and become BORG.

For years the Federation fought and feared this enemy. The Federation thought this was the enemy of all enemies. The Borg had conquered planet after planet, starship after starship, their one advantage, adaptability to defend itself when confronted or challenged. This had been the one thing that had eluded the Federation in stopping the advance of the Borg.

It has been nearly 20 years since the sudden tragic loss of Enterprise 1701-E in a Borg ambush. Captain Picard was negotiating a long anticipated peace treaty with the Romulan Empire and the Possible acceptance into The Federation. The loss was devastating throughout The Federation. The attack rallied forces of Romulan Empires and even the Cardassians joined into the fight. The battle cry trough out the known galaxy was "Enterprise DichDaq taH Qub tlhej quv" or "The Enterprise will be remembered with honor" The massing of all races to defend against The Borg was so overwhelming, They retreated unexpectedly and have not been heard from in nearly 15 years.

In that time was the creation of The Federations newest vessel. Just a few steps above experimental but not quite your standard Starfleet Starship either. She was fast, very fast. A little too fast for a deep space exploratory-science ship and armed like a heavy cruiser. Her navigation shields were as strong as the early federation defense shields. She could stand and fight toe to toe with three Romulan ships and hold her own without so much as shield weakening. This baby was of a whole new class yet to even be named. Rear Admiral Janeway personally over saw the development, creation, and launch of this vessel. She fought tooth and nail for this ships name, registry number, and her first captain. He came highly recommended from several Starfleet captains, yet he did have a black mark against his name. Just months before graduation he walked away from Starfleet Academy and spent two years soul searching. If not for the most legendary captain in Starfleet, Jean Luc Picard himself, pulling some serious strings to let him finish out his studies he would not be here.

It was just six months ago she was undergoing her shakedown runs between the ship yards of Mars and the Kyper Belt. Now she was half way across the galaxy on the other side of the Gamma Quadrant. It was two months back to the worm hole that opens just out side the deep space station DS9. The middle aged captain was sitting on the bridge remembering the little things that this ship did on that first flight.

The one that bugged him the most was the EMH, he had access to it from his chair. He wished he didn't. the first time he accidentally activated it the thing just about scared the bejebus out of him. With the new holo-emitters throughout the ship and a thousand times better than the ones he grew up with. The image appears instantly not with a fade in or glitch in the image before it was solid. The poor captain did a near back flip out of his chair screaming when just one foot from his face a balding man instantly appeared staring at him said "Captain. Please state your medical emergency" Oh how he hated those things event hough they have been standard equipment on every ship built since Voyager over twenty years ago.

The ship he now commands is the U.S.S. Kes NCC-92474. Some say that the systems on board were those that were used in the creation of the Delta Flyer. Which may explain the secrecy of her construction. One wild rumor has it that she will go cloaked if the captain runs the warp core at maximum, runs all the replicators makings green tea-hot, and two transporter coils. The captain chuckles to himself when he hears that one. He looks down at the control panel on the arm of his chair pretending to push the buttons, he says in his mind down twice, left three, up once, right three, and he grins and thinks back on the first time he sat here.


End file.
